<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Fanvid] Sweetest Downfall by actiaslunaris (VesperRegina)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826996">[Fanvid] Sweetest Downfall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRegina/pseuds/actiaslunaris'>actiaslunaris (VesperRegina)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Galileo (Japan TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Complicated Relationships, F/M, Fanvids, M/M, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:36:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRegina/pseuds/actiaslunaris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I loved you first."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kusanagi Shunpei/Utsumi Kaoru, Kusanagi Shunpei/Yukawa Manabu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Fanvid] Sweetest Downfall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Song used is "Samson" by Regina Spektor. It has been edited.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Download <a href="https://www.mediafire.com/file/d2w8y6c92qnuk91/downfall.zip/file">135 MB at Mediafire</a>. Can also be <a href="https://actiaslunaris.tumblr.com/post/644666770064654336/">reblogged at Tumblr</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>